New Leaves of Konoha
by GoddessofStarrs
Summary: Itachi returns to Konoha, Naruto's hokage, and Kakashi's still late! The new buds in Konoha's family trees have bloomed and now it's time for the new generation to shine. Mild crack, swearing, and mods to the plot. Re-written, co-authored with Raylin445.
1. Entering the Twilight Zone

**New Leaves of Konoha – Chapter 1**

_Warning!! Spoilers, swearing, gayness and major crack!! This __will go somewhere once we finish the first few chapters and hopefully be more of a story. This first chapter was done last of the first 3 that we made and was just tossed together like a salad. It had to be done to explain what Senbonzakura131(Zakuro) did to the storyline, with the help of Raylin445(Ray)._

_We do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. We only own our OCs. And ourselves and our friends. Yea, we own our friends, and yes, we added our friends just to torment them. We're evil like that. XD  
_

* * *

Once upon a time in this authoress's and her partner's heads, changes to the Naruto storyline were made! Many messed up families were made, people lived that should have died, and people died that should have lived (And Orochimaru stayed dead).

Yamato died. Ray killed him. Don't ask how. It's very hush-hush!

Chouji and his entire clan died in a mass food fight over the last of the BBQ ribs.

Firstly, there were the Uchiha brother's families. Itachi married Sakura for reasons unknown to the gods and had a very secretive boy. You'll find out later what he keeps secret! (You'll have to read Zakuro's story, "Lost Heir to the Sharingan" to find out how Itachi gets accepted back to the leaf village!!!)

Sasuke married Ino – Another pairing the gods have no idea how that happened. They had twins, a boy, Taiyou, and a girl, Tsuki, who were as different as yin and yang. The boy was kind and gentle like a girl, and his sibling was ferocious and harsh like a boy.

Next – The authoresses decided to torture the characters of Naruto further by having Tenten and Lee get together, leaving Neji a bachelor for life. They also had a daughter, Zakari Lee. The authoresses also had to research to see if Rock Lee actually had a last name, and eventually just went with the surname "Lee".

Naruto had succeeded Tsunade as Hokage and married the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata, leaving Hanabi out in the cold. They too had a daughter, Aiko. The authoresses thought there needed to be more women in the Naruto world.

Kakashi had found the lost Sharingan heiress (see Zakuro's coming story "Lost Heir to the Sharingan")and married her. They also had a daughter, christening her Shimizu.

As people would have expected, Shika and Temari hooked up and had a kid of their own. Shikamuki was her name-o! Don't ask. We had to combine some words in our mad scientist laboratory of many languages. Temari and Muki lived in Suna and occasionally came to Konoha to visit Shika.

Hinata had succeeded Kurenai as team leader because Asuma didn't die and didn't know how to use condoms right…. I think you know where I'm going with that.

Asuma was fired because of his relations with a co-worker. Naruto was put in charge of Asuma's team shortly after before he became Hokage. Kinda like his old man.

* * *

**That should do it. Now enjoy the story!**

**Enjoy it!!!**

**Read & Review! Cookies for anyone who reviews!!!**

**No flamers allowed!!!**


	2. Purple is a Manly Color

New Leaves of Konoha - Chapter 2

**Purple is a Manly Color**

_Ray: We do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. We just own our OCs, ourselves, and our friends. Muhahaha._

_Zakuro: We also do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo-sama owns that one. Ha!! I WISH I owned Byakuya and Renji and all their smexiness!! XD_

_Okiez - the story is no longer in script form. Hopefully it will now be better to read and understand than the last version._

_

* * *

_

It was another morning in Konoha. It was no normal morning, however. All of the new graduates were to meet with their new jounin senseis today. All was quiet, except on the roof of the academy where a flock of birds was suddenly flying away in a frenzy.

"YOU SEXY SON OF A BITCH! YOU KILLED HIM! NNOOOEEZ! I CANNOT GO ON! RENJI!", a young kunoichi-in-training shouted to the heavens as she watched an episode of her favorite anime, Bleach on her portable media player. She had gotten bored waiting for her tardy sensei, so she had decided to re-watch her favorite battle between her 2 favorite characters, Byakuya and Renji.

The boy sitting on the railing away from her finally snapped. "Shut the fuck up already, Zakuro! It's a fictional character drawn on a piece of paper, and given a name!! It doesn't exist, so who cares if they die?!?!"

"Who asked you, Kizoku?! You homo!", the kunoichi, known as Zakuro, yelled down to the boy, Kizoku, from her large throne-like tower of crates that she had constructed out of boredom.

"For the last time.... I'm NOT GAY!!!"

The two ninja's bickering had scared off all of the birds that their teammate had been trying to draw from her spot in a nearby tree. "...Y-you guys?...m-maybe you should-" She had tried to tell them to stop their childish quarreling because quite frankly, it was giving her a headache.

The atmosphere had suddenly turned very dark and threatening as Zakuro and Kizoku turned to glare their most evil glares at their shy teammate. "STAY OUT OF THIS AIKO!!!!!!"

'Sheesh...they sound like a married couple...' the shy kunoichi thought, though she would never say it aloud, in fear of their wraths.

Zakuro growled, "Where the hell is Kakashi-kun? He's 2 hours late!!!!"

"Kakashi-_kun_?? When did he become _kun_?? Does someone have a thing for the old pervert?", Kizoku mused.

"No!!! I don't! What would make you think of something so... so... Wrong?!" Zakuro shouted, turning as red as her coveted Squad 6 fukutaicho's hair.

"You have the absolute WORST taste in men, I swear!! I mean, first Taiyou, then Tamashi.... Now your own teacher!!"

"You forgot yourself. Hey... Does that mean you think you're a bad choice, too?", Zakuro pointed out.

Kizoku grimaced, realizing the trap she had lead him into. "I hate you"

"I love you too!"

Kizoku groaned with disgust as he covered his face with his hands. "Oh my gawd.....You are a disgrace!!!! A disgrace to me, your family, your friends, your cat, ninja kind, and pandas!"

Aiko looked up from her sketchpad at this tidbit of information that just didn't quite seem to fit. "Pandas?"

Kizoku sighed. "She gave Kakashi-sensei a pet name.... It sickens me."

The two had continued to argue for a while longer, and just when Zakuro was going to get up and go home.... Guess who showed up?

Kakashi had finally shown up, book in hand and looking as aloof as ever. "I swear.... You two sound like and old married couple," he commented. "Now sit down and shut up"

"Yeash... Speak of the devil and he shall come.", Zakuro muttered as she jumped down from her throne to join her team.

Kizoku smirked, "Don't you mean 'speak of the panda'?"

"Be quiet, fag," Zakuro said as she tripped Kizoku, who landed flat on his face.

"Quit arguing before I use one of my jutsus on you," Kakashi yells as he waits for his team to join him. You can tell by his tone of voice that his patience is already wearing thin.

'That doesn't sound good. I wouldn't wanna be on the receiving end of one of Copy Cat Kakashi's jutsus. Zakuro better shut up if she knows what's good for her.... Bitch... Then again, if she keeps it up, SHE'LL be the one getting punished," Kizoku contemplated, eager to pay Zakuro back for her earlier comment.

'Hehe... Kung-Fu Panda," Zakuro thought as funny images came to mind.

Everyone makes it over to Kakashi without any more incidents. Aiko sits between her teammates in hopes of lessening the quarreling. Zakuro sits to the left of Aiko, watching her episode of Bleach, while Kizoku sits to Aiko's left, humming to himself and staring into space.

Kakashi inwardly groaned. He knew that he was going to have to stock up on asprin. Lots of asprin. He was already starting to get a headache, and he hadn't even been there a full 10 minutes. He wondered if there was any chance that they would all pass the bell test and he would be stuck with them. He sighed. "Alright... let's get this over with.... I'm your new Jounin sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Things I like.... Reading fine literature. Things I don't like.... You. My hobbies.... I have lots of hobbies... Dreams for the future.... I don't feel like telling you that. Okay, your turn!"

Zakuro looked up from her media player and frowned at this. "Wow.... All we got from that was his name"

"...and that he enjoys porn," Aiko added.

Zakuro turned and faced Aiko with a stunned expression. "How do you know? Stalker Aiko!"

Kizoku peered over at Zakuro with a look of disbelief "Hello? Byakugan!!" he pointed out.

"It's not porn," Kakashi remarked. "It's fine adult literature."

Kizoku scoffed. "Whatever you say, _sensei_...."

Kakashi sighed and turned to Zakuro, who had gone back to watching her show. "You, the one engulfed in her tech... You're next."

Zakuro pretends she didn't hear him, in hopes that he'll make Kizoku go next so she can finish watching the fight between her two fictional loves.

Kakashi, seeing that the girl was ignoring her, strides over and yanks the player out of her hands.

Zakuro blinked once. Twice. As soon as the event processed she screeched. "Wahhh!!! Give it back!!!"

"You'll get it back after you learn to pay attention to your instructors, not fictional crushes," Kakashi said as he sat back on the railing. He started playing with the player behind his book. 'This is a fine piece of technology. I think I just may hold onto this for a while," he thought as he chuckled to himself.

'Fate is so cruel," Zakuro thought as she sat and mourned the loss of her player.

"Now introduce yourself," Kakashi demanded.

"Meh... I'm Zakuro Fushichou. I like ramen, Bleach, and dark chocolate. And pandas."

Kizoku groaned. "You sicken me."

"I don't like a certain someone who is a panda-hater!" the panda-lover said as she stuck her tongue out at said panda-hater.

Kizoku simply rolls his eyes at her immaturity.

Zakuro continues, "I enjoy-"

"Stalking," Kizoku interrupted.

"I'm not a stalker!" Zakuro cried

"Yea... finding out everything about everyone isn't stalking," Kizoku sarcastically commented.

"It isn't," she retorted. "I call it 'satisfying my curiosity'."

"Sure.... Keep telling yourself that."

Kakashi sighed. He had done that a lot today. He was going to have to take drastic measures if he wanted them to cease all fighting. He decided he would have to use the special jutsu he had developed to keep Naruto in line. He never got a chance to test it, however, because oddly enough, right after he finished the jutsu, Naruto behaved like a normal adult. Well, as adult-like as Naruto could possibly get, anyway. "STFU no Jutsu!!"

Aiko and Zakuro gasped as they watched their teammate being bound and gagged by their irritated sensei's jutsu.

Kakashi sighed once again and crossed his arms. "Well, now that he can't talk, I guess it's your turn" He points to the daughter of his jutsu's intended victim.

Aiko turns beet red as all attention is suddenly diverted to her. "U-um...M-my name is Ai-Aiko U-uzu-Uzumaki....Well, I enjoy r-reading, eating ramen, t-training, and 'observing select people train'."

Even though he couldn't speak, Kizoku could still communicate. With his fingers he tapped out in Morse code, "Stalker!! Are all the girls in Konoha stalkers, or just the ones I have to deal with?!?"

Zakuro proceeded to smack Kizoku upside the head_._ "You're being a bad boy, Ki-kun. I'm gonna have to tie up your hands, too."

Kizuko continues to speak through Morse code. "What are you gonna do once I'm tied up, huh?" he asks as he winks at Zakuro.

Said girl sticks her tongue out at him and proceeds to tell him to get his mind out of the gutter.

"I don't think he could help but take the innuendo..." Kakashi sighed again as he released his jutsu, since it didn't do him any good in the end. "Alright, now it's your turn, just quit bickering."

"Hmph. I shouldn't have to say anything to you people after what you did to me, but whatever. I'm Kizoku Murasaki. I enjoy humiliating Zakuro just for the hell of it, I like the color purple, and I like stir fry with steak tips. I dislike a certain person who obsesses over everything."

"You also have a crush on Tsuki's mom!! And purple is such a girly color...."

"I do not!!! And purple is a manly color!!!"

Kakashi has finally had enough. "Alright!! I'm going now before I die of my hokage-sized headache. Be at the training grounds at 6 sharp. Oh, and don't eat breakfast!! You'll throw up!" After this, he had poofed away.

"6 sharp? Does he mean 6 in the morning tomorrow, 6 later this evening, or 6 tomorrow evening?" Zakuro asked.

Her teammate just gave her a look. "Seriously. What do you think?!?! He said 'don't eat breakfast', so I think that would suggest that he meant 6 tomorrow morning!!! I swear...." Kizoku started muttering something under his breath about Zakuro's incompetence.

"I knew that..."

* * *

**Okay… We're ending this here. It's freaking 4:30 am!!!! *Zakuro and Ray walk around like zombies***

**Read and review, plz! No flamers!!**

**Reviewers will get some of Ray's coke!!**

**Ray: Nooooez!!! My Coke!!!**

**Zakuro: Oh!! I had a similar experience to when Kakashi took my media player! My history teacher took my Shounen Jump magazine because I was being sneaky and reading it behind my study guide and not paying attention to the review game....**

**Ray: Epic fail Zakuro. Epic fail. Dude, during the review game he tells you the answers to the test! Even I pay attention to that stuff!**

**Zakuro: I was gonna put it down.... I only had 1 more page to read.... Luckly he's a cool teacher and I got it back at lunch instead of at the end of the day. I can't live without my Jump!!  
**

**Ray: No Comment....  
**


	3. Tamashi's Secret

Hello everyone it is I, Raylin445, who has taken the liberty to write this particular chapter! (cause I'm fucking in it man!!) Beware of Tamashi!! Muahahahahahaaaaa!!! I'm starting to get attached to that fictional character…*sobs* I just love him so much!! *flails*

Zakuro: Sup people!! I'm not in this chapter, so I just wanted to pop in and say hi! ^_^

__________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3 – The Spirit of Youth

As Gai observed his new students coming into the training grounds, he wondered if his silver-haired rival had gotten as a strange combination of talents as he had. Standing in front of him were his three students. There was a preppy dirty blonde-haired girl who clearly had the spirit of youth.

Another girl with dark brown hair and a tan complexion was standing beside her, but she was very unenthusiastic. She reminded Gai of Sasuke. Standing next to the youthful girl was a boy with long, black hair with pink stripes. It was painfully obvious that he was an Uchiha, because he had his Sharingan activated.

'Yep,' Gai thought, 'This is definitely going to be interesting, especially since I have an Uchiha under my wing. I may finally be able to beat Kakashi once and for all! This is the best thing that has happened to me since I met Lee!' Gai spent a few moments gathering up all his questions about the Sharingan while his students waited for him to begin.

"Erm, sensei, is anyone home up there?" the unenthusiastic one said. Gai was brought back down to earth at this.

"Alright," Gai started as his students stood before him, "I'm your new sensei, the Leaf Village 's Noble Gentleman, but you'll call me Gai-sensei." At this, Gai posed, giving him his signature "thumbs-up-and-sparkly-smile" pose. (A/N: XD I didn't know what else to call it) "Now my youthful students, why don't you introduce yourselves and tell your goals, hobbies, and interests."

"I guess I'll go first." the dirty blonde-haired girl spoke. "My name is Aisho Hanamatsu. My hobbies include reading, drawing, and reprimanding my peers. I don't really have a goal." Aisho looked over at the brown-haired girl with the tan complexion, waiting for her to start.

The brown-haired girl blinked several times. "My name is Raylin Isago. My hobbies are drawing, reading, and killing cannibalistic bunnies. I guess I don't exactly have a goal yet…Your turn, Fag!"

The Uchiha jumped at her sudden outburst. "Um, okay! My name is Tamashi Uchiha. My hobbies are annoying my father, checking out other guy's asses, and training. My goal is to…um…is to…hold on, I'll think of one!"

"How about getting a man!" Raylin muttered.

"Yeah! My goal is to get a boyfriend!" Tamashi agreed.

Aisho groaned. "My god, they've gone to the dark side."

"Hey!", Raylin snapped, "He's our friend now, right? So we've gotta support him no matter what!"

Aisho thought that over. "Hmm…I guess you're right. So now we've gotta get you a man Tamashi!"

Tamashi blushed. "Aw! Thanks guys!"

Gai-sensei's eye twitched. 'I was wrong! I was dead WRONG! This is NOT the best thing that has happened to me since I met Lee!' the spandex-wearing man thought.

"So what about you, sensei? Aren't you gonna tell us about yourself?" Aisho asked politely.

"Fuck the sensei, I wanna leave." the brown-haired shinobi mumbled.. Tamashi's coal-black eyes lit up at the 'suggestion'.

"Not in that way, Tamashi." Raylin said.

"H-hold on! I wasn't thinking that!" Tamashi stuttered, but his slight blush gave him away.

"Haha! Yeah you were! Man, I love you kid!" Raylin said playfully.

"I thought I made it clear that I was gay." Tamashi dead-panned.

"Not in that way, dude. I love you like you were my little brother or something like that." the brown-haired ninja explained.

"Awesome! I've always wanted an older sister!" the gay Uchiha exclaimed.

"Uh, hello? What about me?!" Aisho complained

"You can be my other older sister if ya want!," Tamashi said .

"Yayz!" the dirty blonde-haired shinobi shouted.

Then all together, the trio then sang the song "We are Family".

"So anyways, who is your dad?" Aisho asked.

"Yeah! Is it Sasuke? I bet it is!" Raylin said enthusiastically.

"Um. Actually, Itachi is my father…" Tamashi said.

"Whoah! I feel for ya man! He must be hard on you. So who's your mom?" Raylin said, now hovering over Tamashi like she was going to be told a huge secret.

"Sakura." came Tamashi's response.

Raylin fell backwards on her behind, and stared dazedly at Tamashi like was on crack or something.

"Oh…my…gawd…" was the only thing that came out of Aisho's mouth.

Now during this whole ordeal, Gai-sensei was watching his students with great amusement and interest. Well…let's just say he was kind of evaluating their behavior, and actions towards each other…yeah…that's it…evaluating.

Anywho, back to the discussion! Raylin racked her brain for something else to talk about, since awkward silence totally freaks her out..

"Ummm…so, Tamashi, do you like your dad?" she said rather stupidly.

"Eh, he's okay, but he is a homophobe though…so he is totally against me being gay and getting a boyfriend and whatnot." Tamashi said sadly.

"That bastard…he'll be a problem since we're gonna get you a man…hmm…" Raylin thought out loud.

Aisho then leaned over towards Raylin and whispered something in her ear. (Something so secretive even I, the Authoress of this particular chapter, does not know what it is!!)

Raylin eyes widened in delight. "Your right!," she exclaimed, "Hey, Tamashi are your more of a seme or an uke?"

"Uhhh…I have no clue."

Raylin leaned back a bit and thought, 'Hm. This is going to be more challenging than I thought… I might just need (dun Dun DUN!!) Kizuko!! Wow, I sound so melodramatic!'

Raylin then snapped out of her thoughts and spoke, "Don't worry, Tamashi! I know just the guy to help!"

Tamashi's black eyes lit up at the word 'guy'. "A guy, huh? When are we gonna meet him?"

The brunette ninja laughed. "He's not your type Tamashi. Trust me!"

And that is when they departed to their separate houses to wait for the next day when they could meet again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

XD please & review kind people!


	4. Team Gai Shenanigans

**New Leaves of Konoha – Chapter 4 (Bonus chapter 1)**

**Team Gai Shenanigans!!! XD **

_Zakuro: I didn't get an A/N from Ray for this one, so I'm solo-ing this intro. _

_Sorry it took so long to get this out! We've been busy with school and such._

_Also, please note, this is the first bonus chapter of the series, where we deter from the currently non-existing plot for a bit and have some fun._

_Oh, and bonus chapters are gonna be in script form. Sorry for any inconveniences._

_We now present to you, our featured presentation!_

_

* * *

_1 hour earlier….

_Ray:_ Gai, I challenge you to a match!!!

_Gai:_ Bring it on! Let the power of youth explode!!!

_Aisho:_ Oh, lets throw in some high stakes!!! Tamashi-kun, what do you suggest?"

_Tamashi:_ "I think if Raylin-sama looses she should have to wear sensei's spandex outfit."

_Ray:_ "Okay, but if Gai looses, he and Kakashi have to switch clothing for a week!!!" 'I pity you, Kakashi, but it had to be done.'

_Aisho:_ "Poor Kakashi-sensei….."

----------------------------------------------------------

_**Meanwhile with Team 7….**_

----------------------------------------------------------

_Kakashi:_ *sneezes*

_Zakuro:_ "Someone's talkin' 'bout ya, Kakashi-sensei!!"

_Kakashi:_ "Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen…?"

_Kizuko:_ "What could be worse than being on the same team as **her**?"

_Zakuro:_ "You better not be talkin' 'bout me, foo!"

_~Zakuro and Kizuko start another fight. Now let's move on…~_

----------------------------------------------------------

_**Back with Team Gai…..**_

----------------------------------------------------------

_Gai:_ "Well, Raylin, it seems you can't defeat me. You know what that means……"

_Ray:_ "OH TEH NOEZZ!!!!"

_Tamashi_: "Hehehe…. That's what you get for being so cocky, Ray-sama!"

_Aisho:_ "I hate to say it… but Tamashi-kun's right, Ray."

_Gai:_ *hands everyone spandex suits*

_Aisho & Tamashi:_ "Erm…. Sensei…. Only Raylin gets one!!

_Gai:_ "No! That wouldn't be fair to you two if Raylin was the only one to experience the joys, wonders, and luxuries of a spandex outfit!!!"

_Aisho:_ "Oh dear lord…."

_Tamashi:_ "SAVE US ALL!!!" 'Yay!! ^_^'

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**10 mins later... After much cursing and struggling….**_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ray:_ "I. Hate. Gai. Sensei." (flames shoot up in background)

_Aisho:_ "This is kinda comfy…."

_Tamashi: _"Does this make my butt look big?"

_All:_ O.O

_Tamashi:_ "What?"

_Ray:_ *cough*Gaywad*cough*

_Aisho:_ "Tamashi-kun… I officially forbid you from ever wearing this outfit EVER again!"

_Tamashi:_ "But… b-but…. This is so aweome, and it feels like I'm wearing nothing!!! Besides, I look damn sexy in this!!!" *poses*

_Itachi:_ "That's it! I let you 'express your individuality' like your mother wanted. I allowed the pink streaks, the fingernail polish, and even the girly attitude…. But this is taking it too far!! Uchiha men do not prance around in spandex claiming it makes them look sexy!!!!" *Whisks Tamashi away muttering about 'damn kids' and 'somehow this is Sasuke and Oro's fault'*

_Tamashi:_ "I represent the Statue of Liberty!!!!!!"

_Itachi:_ "Now, Tamashi, I don't mean the blank stare."

_(NOTE: I really didn't get that. At all. Ray told me to add that in!!)_

_Ray:_ "Don't worry, Gaywad!! We'll help ya!!"

_Aisho:_ "What exactly do you plan to do? Especially against THE Itachi Uchiha??"

_Ray:_ "What he won't know won't hurt him" _ _

_Aisho:_ "I don't like that face…."

_Ray:_ "All aboard the failboat!!"

_Zakuro:_ "Next stop… Loserville!!!"

_Aisho:_ "Where'd you come from?!?!"

_Zakuro:_ "Ya know, (insert long pause)…. I don't really know…."

_Ray:_ "Epic fail, Zakuro. Epic fail."

_Zakuro:_ "Condominium"

_Ray:_ "NOOOEEEZZ!!!!" 'Hehe… Condom'

_Aisho:_ *sweatdrop*

**Ninka Golen Moments**

Raylin: "Learn to spell, Zakuro!!!"

Zakuro: "Fine…."

**Ninja Golden Moments!!!**

-----------------------------------

_Ray:_ *talks about ghost story*

_Zakuro:_ *scratches* Man… this is makin' me itchy…

_Ray:_ "A story about a guy being gruesomely murdered involving chains, a semi truck(A/N: Do they even have those in Naruto??), and being ripped in half makes you itchy?!?!

_Zakuro_: ……….

_Raylin:_ …………….

_Zakuro_: ……………….

_Ray:_ "Are you sure you don't just have fleas?"

_Zakuro:_ O.O

* * *

_**Ray**__: We were too brain-dead to finish that up. Seriously. We were, like, FREAKING ZOMBIES, MAN!!!_

_**Zakuro**__: On a side note, we finished this on December 1__st__, 2008 at exactly 2:26 am…. We just didn't get around to posting this because we didn't have ch 3 done._

_**Ray**__: Yea, Zakuro just HAD to have inspiration for the next chapter, so we had to wrte it before she lost it._

_**Zakuro**__: XP_

_**Zakuro**__: Read-ith & Review-ith! You'll get one of my homemade snickerdoodle cookies if you do!_

_**Ray**__: What if they don't like snickerdoodle?_

_**Zakuro**__: Then they get some of __Zakuro's Uber-Awesome Chocolate Chip Muffin-Cookies__!!! …Or maybe the leftover oatmeal cookies I baked last week._

_**Ray**__: O.o "Muffin-cookies'?!?_

_**Zakuro**__: That's a story for another day, my friend._


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I'm sorry to say that New Leaves of Konoha will be on hold for quite a while, mainly due to school. It lets out in about 5 ½ more weeks, though. Other factors are also affecting the story, like the fact that I'm being an anti-social jerk at school and not talking to any of my friends anymore, including my co-author, Raylin445.

Meh.

Anyway, I'll try to squeeze something out of my noggin sometime, once the spark of creativity that I have been denied for so long hits me. I've had half of the next chapter written since about October, so maybe I'll finish that.

I also know I haven't even started Lost Heir to the Sharingan. I'll be doing that over the summer.

Well, I just wanted to let everyone know that I was alive and well. I've just come down with a severe case of writer's block.

Zakuro out!

~Sugar Rush Zakuro


End file.
